fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Irish Setter Merdog
Plot: Sasha La Fleur longs for life on the land and soon falls for a handsom prince, Charlie B. Barkin. Now the challenge is how to spend time together together since Sasha's a merdog and Charlie's a regular dog so she wants Annabelle the mer-whippet angel of the sea to help Charlie and his best friend Itchy to become merdogs like her and Bessimay. Cast: * Ariel: Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2); Irish Setter merdog princess * Eric: Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven); Begin story as a regular German shepherd dog prince, but turns into a German shepherd merdog to be with Sasha * Flounder: Oliver (Oliver and Company); Tabby mer-kitten * Sebastian: himself * Scuttle: Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH); Sasha's local friend * Aquata: Perdita (101 Dalmatians); Dalmatian merdog princess * Andrina: Lady (Lady and the Tramp); Cocker Spaniel merdog princess * Attina: Rita (Oliver and Company); Saluki merdog princess * Alana: Georgette (Oliver and Company); poodle merdog princess * Arista: Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2); Saluki merdog princess * Adella: Sylvie (Balto); afghan hound merdog princess * King Triton: Butch (Cats and Dogs); Anatolian shepherd merdog king * Queen Athena: Ivy (Cats and Dogs); Saluki merdog queen * Harold the Seahorse: Lou (Cats and Dogs); beagle merdog squire * Ursula: Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven the series); whippet merdog queen of the dark depths * Flotsam and Jetsam: Roscoe and Desoto (both Oliver and Company); Doberman merdogs * Extra 1: Winifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville (All Dogs Go to Heaven the series); Cocker Spaniel merdog best friend of Sasha * Extra 2: Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund (All Dogs Go to Heaven); Begin story as a regular dachshund, but turns into a dachshund merdog to be with Bess * Extra 3: Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven); whippet merdog queen of music, kindness, and love and Sasha's good friend and aunt * Extra 4: Diggs (Cats and Dogs Revenge of Kitty Galore); German shepherd merdog captain of the royal merdog guard * Extra 5: Jenna (Balto); Siberian husky merdog friend of Sylvie * Extra 6: Dixie (Balto); Pomeranian merdog friend of Sylvie * Extra 7: Lalia (Roadside Romeo); mixed breed merdog friend of Sasha * Extra 8: Gerta (All Dogs Go to Heaven); a merdog bartender of the Coral Reef Inn restaurant * Extra 9: Burt R. Barkin and Loni A. Bowser (both from All Dogs Go to Heaven) Merdog/Mercat forms * Sasha La Fleur: Green merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Winifred Bessimay de Winkerville: Light blue merdog tail and lavender seashell bra * Charlie B. Barkin: Blue merdog tail * Itchiford Dachshund: Green merdog tail and red baseball cap * Oliver: Lime green mercat tail * Annabelle: Purple merdog tail and lavender seashell bra * Belladonna: Black merdog tail with porcupine pufferfish spikes on it matching with seashell bra * Roscoe and Desoto: Black merdog tails and bronze cuffs with spikes on them (Roscoe's fins are dark red and Desoto's fins are dark blue) * Lady: Light blue merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Perdita: Blue merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Rita: Salmon merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Georgette: Pink merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Sylvie: Orange merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Dixie: Black merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Butch: Teal merdog tail and gold cuffs and crown * Ivy: Lavender merdog tail and pink seashell bra * Lou: Blue merdog tail * Diggs: Gray merdog tail and gold cuffs * Jenna: Red-orange merdog tail matching with bandana and seashell bra * Dixie: Dark purple merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Laila: Red merdog tail matching with seashell bra * Gerta: Yellow merdog tail matching with seashell bra Chapters * Prologue (The Irish Setter Merdog) * Chapter 1: Annabelle the Mer-Whippet Angel of the Sea * Chapter 2: The daughters of Butch and Ivy are born * Chapter 3: Sasha and Her Sisters' Sixteenth Birthday * Chapter 4: The Ruined Concert * Chapter 5: Sasha and Bess at the Sunken Shipwreck * Chapter 6: Rescuing Oliver * Chapter 7: Sasha, Bess, and Oliver meets Jeremy * Chapter 8: King Butch reprimands Sasha * Chapter 9: Sasha and Annabelle's Conversation * Chapter 10: To The Surface * Chapter 11: Storm at the Sea * Chapter 12: Charlie and Itchy are saved * Chapter 13: Belladonna Watches Sasha * Chapter 14: Sasha's Daydreaming * Chapter 15: At Laila's House * Chapter 16: Sasha's Special Gift * Chapter 17: Spilling the beans for King Butch * Chapter 18: Destruction of Sasha's Gift * Chapter 19: The Power of Suggestion * Chapter 20: Belladonna's Lair/Annabelle Rescues Sasha * Chapter 21: Charlie and Sasha's first meeting * Chapter 22: Annabelle's Plan * Chapter 23: Charlie and Itchy's Transformation * Chapter 24: Tour of the Merdog Kingdom * Chapter 25: Kiss the Girl * Chapter 26: Sasha the Ambassador * Chapter 27: Belladonna Takes Charge * Chapter 28: The Truth * Chapter 29: Belladonna's Wrath * Chapter 30: Nobody Messes the Merdog Kingdom * Chapter 31: Charlie and Sasha getting Married * Epilogue (The Irish Setter Merdog) Dedicated To: * Burt Reynolds * Dom DeLuise Trivia * Disney's The Little Mermaid and All Dogs Go to Heaven were both animated films released in November 17, 1989. * Sasha La Fleur's green merdog tail was greener as her seashell bra and light green eyes that attract male merdogs, and also a matches Ariel's mermaid tail with the same color. * Belladona isn't half octopus as Ursula the sea witch, but she was the mer-whippet queen of the dark depths with a black merdog tail with porcupine pufferfish spikes on it matching her seashell bra instead of tentacles. * Sebastian from Disney's The Little Mermaid was Butch, Ivy, and Annabelle's conductor Jamaican crab who is the only crustacean who tried to protect Sasha from any dangers like he did for Ariel the same way. Like Annabelle the mer-whippet angel queen of music, kindness, and love, he's part of the music too. * Oliver from Oliver and Company has the role of Flounder for the story as an orphan mer-kitten with the lime green mercat tail, he was caught in the net at the sunken shipwreck. So Sasha and Bessimay saved his life by cutting the net and introduce themselves to him. After they saved his life from being caught in the net, Sasha and Bess takes him to meet and Jeremy and back to the merdog palace where they introduced Oliver to King Butch, Queen Ivy, and other merdogs. * Dom Deluise was the comedy voice actor who voices Itchiford Dachshund from All Dogs Go to Heaven, Jeremy the Crow from The Secret of NIMH, Tiger from An American Tail, Fagin from Oliver and Company, and Stanley from A Trolike in Central Park. * Jeremy the Crow can do the role of Scuttle the seagull, cause Jeremy and Scuttle are the fictional bird characters in two different animated films in the 80's. * Annabelle the Whippet Angel was voiced by Melba Moore in the first film All Dogs Go to Heaven, and also voice by Bebe Neuwirth in the whole franchise like the sequels and tv series. Which Bebe Neuwirth was also voicing Annabelle's evil cousin Belladonna. * Sasha La Fleur was a great singer who was the speaking and singing female Irish setter voiced by Sheena Easton who voices Crystal from FernGully the Last Rainforest. * Sasha La Fleur was the only merdog princess who doesn't want to become a regular dog like Ariel who wanted to become human, but she wanted Annabelle to use King Butch's tirdent to turn Charlie Barkin and Itchiford Dachshund into merdogs to be with Sasha and Bess. * For couples however, Sasha and Charlie were getting married like Ariel and Eric the same way. Gallery see it here Sequels * The Irish Setter Merdog 2: Jazz's Adventure * The Irish Setter Merdog 3: Merdog Family Vacation Category:Tyson1993 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Story Category:Short Story